Festas dos sonhos
by debora-haruno
Summary: Essa história gira em torno 10 jovens que estão querendo ir ao baile de formatura essa história vai ter começo meio e fim se Deus quiser nessa história vai ter Sasusaku Naruhina Saino Nejiten e Shikatema e quanto mas vocês gostarem mas longa vai ser a história espero que gostem divirtam-se
1. Chapter 1

**Festas dos sonhos**

_ Hinata você acha que essa cor combina comigo ?

Ino estava bem nervosa para escolher seu vestido do baile de formatura, era o sonho de toda menina ter o baile perfeito, as meninas estavam em uma das lojas de roupas para escolher seus vestidos

_Você fica linda com esse ino tá perfeito, não acha sakura?

hinata falava com sakura que estava bem distraida

_Hã... a sim ta linda Ino porca

Sakura tenta disfarça que estava distraida

_O que aconteceu sakura para você está tão distante?...

Tenten falou com sakura erguêndo uma das sombrancêlhas

_Tá tudo bem sim tenten obrigado por perguntá, é que eu estou pensando no baile

Sakura falava com uma voz de preucupação

_Todas nós estamos pensando no baile testuda

Ino falava com sakura ageitando o vestido que experimentava

_ Não é isso ino porca é que eu estou pensando com quem ir

_Sakura você pode ir com quem quiser vc sabe disso...

Falou hinata timidamente

_É verdade meninas somos lindas e populares

falou temari saindo do provador

Sakura,Hinata, Ino e Tenten eram simplismente as mas lindas e populares da escola conhecidas como: ''Sakura a preferida da diretora e de menina de personalidade forte deixava os garotos doidos para domar ela, pelo fato dela ser tão dura em relação a garotos'',

''Hinata sua inocência sem saber o quanto é bonita fazia ela ser mas cobiçada, e também conhecida como a timida do grupo'',

''Ino com seu jeito de não se importa com que falam dela, e de fazer tudo que dar na cabeça, fazia ela ser super querida por todos inclusive pelos garotos '',

''Tenten como a meiga do grupo, e sincera deixava todas as garotas com inveja''

e ''temari como a estrangeira e pelo fato de vir de uma outra cidade como a queridinha de todos isso a fazia mas popular e cobiçada pelos garotos''

_ Eu sei mas sempre tem aquele que é especial né meninas

fala sakura com cara de sonhadora

_Xiiiiiiii , espero que esse alguém não seja o sasuke-kun por que eu já vou convida ele testuda

Ino falou com voz de competidora

_É ele sim que eu vou convida ino porca!

Sakura e Ino já estavam começando a brigar

_A é então quer aposta testuda eu vou ganhar! ele vai ir comigo!

As duas já estavam com voz de competidora

_Então vamos ver quem ganha ino porca!

_Me...meninas nã..não briguem...

Disse hinata com voz um pouco mas alta que o normal pelo menos pra ela

_concordo com você hinata era pra ser divertido!

Disse tenten um pouco extressada

_Concordo tenten temos que nos diverti não brigar

falou temari com voz altoritaria

_Tá tenten e temari ...

Disse as duas, Sakura e Ino

_Muito bem

falou tenten também com voz altoritaria

_Então o que vamos fazer em seguida meninas!

Falou ino animada

_Vamos tomar um sorvete naquela sorveteria nova que abriu...

Sugeriu sakura

_Ótima ideia sakura!

Falou tenten

_por... mim tudo bem

Disse hinata

_Por min também

Falou ino

_Todas já escolheram seu vestido?

Pergunto sakura...

Todas disse sim

_Então vamos!

_Vamooooos Sasukeee você demora muito

naruto já tava ficando extressado estavan louco pra ver a nova sorveteria

_Calma naruto voçê é muito BACA

sasuke tava se arrumando para ir forçado por seus amigos até a sorveteria,assim como Neji e shikamaru também estavam sendo forçados , os unicos que estavam querendo ir era Naruto e Sai, Sai era viciado em sorvete por isso estava animado

_Até que em fim você termino

Agora era Sai que apressava

_Voçês que estão muitos pressados

Sasuke falou um pouco mal humorado como sempre

_Vamos logo então...

Falo neji com tédio.

no meio do caminho...

_Gente vocês vão ao baile?

pergunto neji

_Não queriamos mas tsunade nos forço a ir

Disse sasuke com cara de tédio também

_É verdade tenho que concorda com voçê sasuke

Falou shikamaru, e neji concordo com a cabeça

_Gente! eu to animado para o baile vai ser divertido

Falou naruto animado

_Voçê é o unico naruto

Falo Sai

_Voçês vão convidar quem? voçês sabem que só pode ir acompanhado

Falo naruto

_Sou forçado a concorda com voçê naruto temos que convidar alguém

Disse sasuke meio interessado no assunto

_Pra você não é problema sasuke, todas do colégio estão afim de você...

Os meninos também eram populares conhecidos como: '' sasuke como o mas lindo de todos, e sedutor pelo seu geito sério'',

''Naruto por ser brincalham deixavam as meninas felizes e descontraida e de bom humor, oque fazia elas gostarem de ficar com ele''

''Sai como a cópia de , e com fama de carne nova no pedaço pelo fato ser aluno novo fazia as garotas ficarem locas por ele''

''Neji por seus olhos perolados, e seu jeito certinho, e de protetor da sua irmã hinata, deixa as garotas afim dele''

''Shikamaru por ser descontraido e de bem com a vida, faz ele ser popular e elogiado pelas garotas''

_Mas é dificil saber de quem gosta de mim de verdade

Falou sasuke

_Olha sorveteria ali gente vamos

_Calma naruto

Disse neji com repreendendo naruto

_Nossa meninas adorei essa soveteria

Falou sakura deliciando-se com o sorvete

Sakura tomava um sorvete de morango seu sabor preferido,Hinata tomava um de baumilha que era seu preferido também , Ino tomava um de chocolate seu preferido, Tenten tomava de flócos seu preferido e Temari um de doce de leite

_É verdade sakura muito bom

Disse temari se lanboçando com o sorvete

_Meninas olhem quem está entrando ai!

Falou ino assustada

Todas olharam e viram os quatros garotos mas populares entrando na sorveteria

_Ai MEU DEUS!

Todas falaram ao mesmo tempo

_EI pessoal olha quem tá ali

falou naruto tranguilo mas surpresso pela conhecidência

_A meninas que todos os meninos babam elas nem são tudo isso...

disse sasuke desanimado

_ Então bora falar com elas?

Falou Sai com um sorriso sarcatico no rosto

_O QUE?

Todos falaram juntos

_Isso mesmo que voçês ouviram, voçês se dissem tão machão mas não conseguem nem ir falar com algumas garotas

falou sai rindo sarcaticamente

_Eu não tenho medo sai

Falo neji e todos concordaram com a cabeça

_Então vamos lá e prova que voçês não são medrosos

Falo sai rindo

_então bora pessoal?

Falo neji com um pouco de medo

Todo concordam

_Ei! pessoal vamos tirar essas caras de bobas

Falo sakura um pouco apreensiva

_Gente eles estão vindo pra cá

todas olham hinata cora absurdamente quando vê naruto

_O...o quê eu fasso agora...

Hinata pensou

_meninas se ageitem

Falo sakura e todas concordaram

_Olá meninas...

**_Bom pessoal resolvi fazer continuação espero que gostem _**

**_E os os personagens não são meus são do tio masashi kishimoto por favor leiam a minha fanfiction beijos até_**


	2. Chapter 2

gente ta aqui a continuação espero que gostem estou me esforçando pra ficar boa espero mesmo que gostem boa leitura...

mais uma coisa os personagem são do tio kishi

**Festas dos sonhos**

_Olá meninos

sakura falou representando todas as meninas assim como sasuke representou os meninos

As meninas se vestiam muito bem, sakura usava um vestido vermelho com detalhes rosa tomara que caia e tinha um lacinho dourado no canto como um broxe, um cordão com um desenho de um menino de mãos dadas com uma menina, e um anel em formato de laço , e usava uma sapatilha rosa com um laço grande na frente e cabelos soltos.

hinata usava uma blusa branca com manga com um desenho de um cachorrinho com um lacinho no canto da cabeça feito em formato de renda , usava um saia de bolinhas brancas a saia em si era azul e na cintura amarrava e fazia um laço,uma s

andalha azul fechada, e os cabelos soltos e com um cordão prata em formato de coração.

ino usava uma blusa branca com alça fina escrito ''love luxo três vezes'' e um short dá melhor marca cor beje e um cordão com um diamante e uma sandalha preta aberta, e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo

tenten usava um vestino verde de manga com uma flor no peito esquerdo e o vestido tinha detalhes dourados,e uma sandalha salto pequeno vermelho e um cordão em formato de estrela e usava dois coques presos com fita vermelha

temari usava short preto, tênis ALL STAR branco uma blusa rosa de manga e duas marias chiquinhas e uma pulsera lilas

_Meu nome é Sasuke esse aqui é o Naruto esse é o Sai esse é o neji e esse é o Shikamaru não sei se vocês lembram mas somos do mesmo colégio...

Falou sasuke representando os meninos

Os meninos também se vestiam bem sasuke usava um ALL STAR branco com uma calça preta e uma blusa listrada as listras eram azus a bluza era de marca, e também usava fones de ouvidos azuis

O naruto usava uma calça clara com tenis ALL STAR preto com desenhos brancos e uma blusa verde com um desenho piqueno no canto escrito surf

Sai usava uma calça sinza e uma bluza preta e um tênis ALL STAR quadriculado

neji usava calças azul marinho e um tênis ALL STAR cor vinho quadriculado e uma blusa branca

shikamaru usava calça preta e blusa azul claro com um desenho de um fone ouvido e eu tênis preto e branco.

_Claro que lembramos de vocês sempre olhamos vocês de longe lá na escola!

Dessa vez quem falo foi temari

sakura deu uma batidinha com o cotovelo na temari e mando um olhar que só as meninas entendiam, elas tinham mania de falar que se ''olhavam em código'', sakura olho para temari com um olhar do tipo pedindo para ela ser discreta e não conta que elas espiavam eles de longe

_Ei, você é hinata certo? irmã do neji!

falou naruto chegando perto de hinata

hinata corou absurdamente pareçendo um tomate ou um pimentão

_si...sim na... na...ruto-kun

hinata engole seco

_Olha uma loja de ramén vamos lá hinata!

naruto saiu puxando a hinata pelo braço que fico super vermelha

_EI, NARUTO, E O SORVETE!

sai gritou mas naruto não ouviu

_Naruto..., deixa tudo por rámen

falou sasuke sério

_Meninos vocês sabem onde tá o gaara?

pergunto temari olhando em volta

_Olha eu acho que vi ele entrando na loja de roupas quer que eu ajudo a procurar?

pergunto shikamaru para temari

_Tudo bem então vamos?

_Vamos

falou shikamaru com um sorriso

_Espero que o naruto cuide bem da hinata se não eu mato ele.

_Pode deichar neji a hinata e bem esperta

disse tenten se aproximando de neji

_Espero mesmo, eu me preocupo muito com ela

_Eu gostaria de poder ter um irmão que se preocupa-se comigo assim

neji e tenten foram conversando e sem se dar conta foram se afastando de sasuke, sakura, sai e ino

_É... parece que só fico agente...

falo sakura feliz estava em uma briga de olhares com ino pra ver quem vai conseguir ficar com sasuke,era praticamente um ring de olhares

_É verdade...

disse sai puxando assunto

_Sakura sem perceber parou a briga de olhares e parou de disputar por sasuke com ino depois que viu uma guitarra na vitrina e foi correndo de encontro para guitarra

_NOOOOSSA, EU AMOOO GUITARRA! EU AMO ROCK amo amo amo

sasuke se surpreendeu ao ver que a menina tão patricinha podia gostar de ROCK

_Você gosta de rock?

sasuke susurrou no ouvido de sakura que levou um susto

_Ai que susto sasuke-kun!

_Desculpa... sabia que eu também gosto de rock...

disse sasuke empressionado com a haruno

_Sério ! que legal mas eu também gosto de outros estilos sabe.

_Eu também...

sasuke concordo ainda mas impressionado por terem gostos tão parecidos em algums minutos de conversa

sakura quando se deu conta de que sem querer conseguiu ficar com sasuke

mando um dos seus olhares para ino que fico vermelha de raiva mas no fundo tava bem com sai, um dos garotos mas cobiçados do grupo e a cópia de sasuke a raiva passou logo

_Então... nos somos da mesma turma...

falou ino puxando assunto

_É mesmo eu sempre te vi lá na sala

falou sai demonstrando estar interessado

_Eu também sempre vi vocês na sala

O assunto foi continuando

_Quer mas ramén hinata?

pergunto naruto terminando sua sexta tigela

_Nã...o arigatô naruto...

_Sabe você é bem timida, mas eu gosto disso

disse naruto sem perceber do peço que tinha suas palavras

_Eu sempre fui assim na...ruto-kun

_Sabe hinata, agora eu entendo por quê você ficava tão vermelha quando eu te olhava

_Co...como assim você entende?

hinata corou ainda mas achava que ia desmaiar mas se controlo,

_Será que naruto percebeu que eu gosto dele?

pensou hinata aflita e engoliu seco

_É por que você é tímida!

naruto abriu um lindo sorriso

hinata deu um suspiro de alivio

e fico ainda mas vermelha ao ver aquele lindo sorriso com mas aqueles par de olhos azuis a fitanto

_É... verdade eu sou be... bem timida

_Mas eu gosto de você assim timida se não fosse não seria tão bom ficar com você

naruto não se dá conta mesmo de como hinata fica mas vermelha a cada palavra com duplo sentido do naruto

_Então acho ele shikamaru?

pegunto temari olhando em volta

_Achei ele mas... acho melhor nem irmos falar com ele

falo shikamaru com uma voz sarcática

_Por que ?

_Por que ele está muito bem acompanhado

disse shikamaru ainda mas sarcatico que antes

_aaaa entendi ta mesmo muito bem acompanhado

falou temari agora tão sarcatica quanto shikamaru

gaara tava com uma menina da cidade da areia e estavam super enterdidos um com o outro

_Bom já que não vamos mas falar com ele que tal um lanche? eu pago

falo shikamaru bem humorado

_Tópo to loca por um big mac

falo temari com um sorriso

_É verdade que você luta?

pergunto Tenten para neji

_Como você sabe?

_Bom... é que... a hinata me contou que você gosta de lutar só isso

tente fico um pouco corada ela sabia que foi ela que quis saber tudo sobre neji e fez um interrogatório sobre ele para hinata

_Ata... entendi... mas sim adoro luta

falo neji feliz lutar é uma das pocas coisas que ele gosta de lazer neji sempre foi muito certinho então não gosta muito dessas coisas

_Que tipo de luta?

_Um... deicha eu pensar... eu fasso kickbox, muay thai,e kung fu

_Nossa que show! adorei

falo tenten impressionada

_Obrigado e você tenten o que gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre?

_Eu e as meninas gostamos de dançar fazemos aula de dança

_Vocês são bem unidas né

_É verdade nós somos BFF

_O que é isso?

pergunto neji sem entender

_Significa ''BEST FRIENDS FOREVER''

_Ata que legal

_E você e os garotos neji ?

_Pode si dizer que também somo melhores amigos

_Vou buscar um suco quer ?

_Quero sim obrigada

_Qual a sua banda favorita sasuke-kun?

_Eu gosto de várias mas eu gosto bastante de linkin park, e o seu?

_Eu também amo Linkin park mas minha banda preferida é evanescençe

_Eu também curto vanescençe

sasuke e sakura se entendiam cada vez mas tinham cada vez mas coisa parecidas

_Sabe faz um bom tempo que eu não me divirto assim com um garoto sasuke-ku

_Eu também sakura...

os ficaram um tempo em silênçio trocando olhares

_E... eu vou buscar uma aguá quer alguma coisa?

_Vou querer uma água também sasuke-ku

_Você veio de qual escola sai?

_ eu vim da escola ÂNBU conhecê?

_Já ouvi falar

_E você ino?

_Eu já sou dessa escola des do ano retrasado eu e minhas amigas somos BEST FRIENDS FOREVER

_Sério que legal eu e meus amigos também somos melhores amigos

Ino fico um tempo sem falar nada estava observando sai e nem si deu conta de que foi pega no flagra adimirando o garoto

_Ino tá tudo bem?

_hã... to sim brigada

_Quer comer alguma coisa

_Aceito

falou ino pra disfarça que estava observando...

_Então vamos

_Na...ruto-kun tá ficando tarde pode me...me levar pra casa

_Claro mas antes quero te mostra uma coisa... vem comigo! mas você tem que fechar os olhos, quero que seja surpresa vamos!

naruto abriu aquele sorriso

hinata deu um sorriso e foi com ele

_Chegamos pode abrir os alhos

disse naruto para hinata

_Naruto-kun é...é lindo!

Naruto levou hinata a um lugar cheio de flores

_Vem comigo é aqui que eu fico quando estou extressado

naruto mostro uma arvore muito bonita hinata e naruto ficaram ali por um bom tempo...

_É lindo mesmo naruto-kun, obrigado por me trazer aqui

_Naruto-kun acho melhor irmos está começando a chover

**na casa da hinata...**

_Naruto-kun acho melhor você esperar a chuva passar ta chovendo muito forte...

_Se você acha melhor assim hinata-chan eu espero

Shikamaru e Temari foram ao mcdonalds

_Dois big mac e duas porção de batata frita e dois referigerante por favor

falou shikamaru com a atentendente que fico fitando ele

Temari e shikamaru sentaram-se

_Shikamaru eu amanhã depois da escola eu vo na sorveteria que ir comigo?

Temari pergunto corada mordendo seu big mc

_Acho que não vai dar

_O QUE? por que?

temari um pouco indignada

_É que eu durmo depois da escola

_VOCÊ VAI ME TROCAR PRA DORMI?!

_hã?

shikamaru tava sem entender nada, até por que eles não tem nada um com o outro

_e...

temari percebeu que falo de mais

_QUER SABER? EU NÃO PERDE MEU TEMPO COM VOCÊ

_ Espera a onde você vai?! vamos conversa!

_ME DEICHA

temari tava no alge do seu nervossismo e também sabia que tinha falado de mas

temari juro pra si mesma que nunca mas ia olha pra cara dele

_ Aqui tá seu suco tenten

_Arigatô neji, neji no que você pretende trabalhar no futuro?

_Meu pai quer que eu vá trabalhar nas empresa hyuuga

e eu pretendo continuar a obra dele

_E a hinata no que vai trabalhar?

_Por favor tenten! lugar de mulher é em casa

_O QUE ? QUE OPINIÃO MAS MACHISTA!

_Machista! burro é quem pensa que mulher pode trabalhar!

_ TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE BURRA?

_Se a carapuça serviu fassa bom proveito

_GROSSO BRUTO NUNCA MAS FALA COMIGO ADEUS!

_Aff... mulhres ô bicho complicado

_Aqui sua aguá sakura...

_Arigatô sasuke-kun

tri tri tri tri...

_É meu celura sasuke-kun vou atender

_tudo bem sakura

_Oi mãe...

_Onde você está sakura haruno era pra você esta em casa as 20:00 hora e já são 20:30! cadê você mocinha?

_Tô no shopping mãe relaxa...

_RELAXAR ! sakura haruno quero você em casa as 10:00 horas nem um minuto a mas !

_tá bom senhorita mebuki haruno tenha calma

_vem logo em mocinha...

_Tá mãe...tchau

sakura desligou o telefone

_Nossa pais são tão chatos não acha sasuke-kun?

_Sakura tem gente que nem tem pais e você ai reclamando dos seus !, pais são as coisas mas importantes, pessoas que pensam o contrário eu considero pessoas IRRITANTES!

sasuke fico irritadíssimo com o comentário de sakura

_ ENTÃO EU SOU IRRITANTE! ADEUS SASUKE ATÉ NUNCA!

falo sakura também irritada

_Tanto faz

falo sasuke agora mas calmo

_Então sai tá gostando do colégio?

_Tô sim tá muito boa fiz novos amigos

_Ino?

_Oquê

você fico com algum garoto do colégio?

_Não por que?

_É por que você de longe parece ser bem metida

_EU METIDA A SAI VAI SE FERRAR TEME!

_hã? o que, que eu fiz aff mulheres tem algum problema...

**algum tempo depois...**

_SAKURA! que bom que eu te encontrei

falou tenten um pouco irritada

_Digo o mesmo tenten

_SAKURA TENTEN!

quem gritava era temari

_Que bom que vocês estão aqui...

_SAKURA TENTEN TEMARI!

agora era ino que gritava

_Cadê os pares de vocês?

pergunto sakura

_eu briguei com ele

falo tenten e todas balançaram a cabeça concordando

_Sério meninas eu também

falo sakura chateada

_Nossa nós somos tão unidas que até na hora de brigar com os garotos brigamos juntas

disse temari tentando aminizar a situação

todas deixaram escapar um riso

_espera gente cadê a hinata?

pergunto ino preocupada

_Ela me mando uma mensagen falando que o naruto a levou pra casa

disse sakura tranguila por hinata está bem

_Pelo menos ela termino bem a noite

falo tenten desanimada e todas concordam

_Então vamos embora já tá tarde se eu demorar minha mãe me mata!

disse sakura

todas as meninas tem seu carro mas pegaram carona com sakura

sakura deixou cada uma em sua casa

_tchau meninas até amanhã na escola beijos lembrem ''BEST FRIENDS FOREVER''!

_EI sasuke! que bom te encontrar

_hã oi neji

_Ei SASUKE NEJI!

era shikamaru quem gritava

_EI SASUKE NEJI SHIKAMARU

_Oi sai!

todos falaram juntos

_Cadê os pares de vocês

_Nem deu certo

falou sasuke e os outros concordaram

_EI Cadê o baca!do naruto?

_não se preocupe neji o naruto foi levar sua irmão pra casa

_Então acho melhor agente ir também tá tarde?

todos também tinham seus carros mas pegaram carona com neji

neji também deixou cada um em sua casa

_tchau pessoal!

falo neji

_Hinata! acho melhor eu ir já tá tarde e a chuva já passou

_Tudo bem naru

quando hinata ia termina a frase ela escorrega em um brinquedo de sua sobrinha mas naruto a segura

os olhos perolados e os olhos azuis si cruzaram e ficaram assim por um tempo até que neji chegou

_O que ouve hinata!

neji pergunto autoritário

_Oi... neji desculpa o naruto tava me ajundo eu ia cair

_Naruto acho melhor você ir tá tarde

_Ta bom neji até manhã tchau hinata

naruto dá um beijo na bochecha da hinata que parecia que ia desmaiar foi quase, viro um pimentão em pessoa

_ tcha...tch

hinata tava tão envergonhada que nem conseguia termina a frase

_Hinata acho melhor você ir dormi

_Boa noite neji_san

_Boa noite hinata

**oi pessoal aqui um novo capitulo fresquinho pra vocês que estão lendo, espero que gostem beijuu**

**gente essa é minha primeira fanfiction então se tiver alguma diga que vocês querem me dar pode fala espero que gostem**


	3. Chapter 3

Oi pessoal essa é a minha primeira fanfiction então se eu estiver fazendo algo errado me fala que eu estou aprendendo ainda espero que gostem boa leitura...

aviso: Os personagens são do tio kishi

**Festa dos sonhos**

Era segunda feira e os meninos e as meninas se preparavam para ir a escola...

**Na casa de sakura...**

**_**Bom dia filha!

_Bom dia mãe...

sakura falou com uma voz triste

_O que ouve filha, você esta com uma carinha abatida...

_Não é nada mãe, é que eu estou com um pouco de sonô, afinal são 07:30 da manhã

sakura não queria contar para sua mãe que brigou com um garoto por causa de seus pais

_Eu falei filha, pra você chegar cedo você não quis me ouvir...

O pai de sakura era menos durão com ela do que sua mãe, seu pai trabalhava nas empresas haruno e sua mãe como corretora

_Tá mãe, sermão a essa hora do dia não!, eu vou passar na casa da ino e das meninas para irmos para escola!

_Tudo bem filha mas vai logo por que já está quase na hora de você ir para escola

Sakura vestia o uniforme escolar que no caso ela e as meninas odiavam, que era um blusa branca, com uma gravata azul,e uma saia rodada curta azul, com uma sapatilha azul, com meia branca, mas o cabelo rosa solto com um arco prata lindo, e o cordão prata em formato de coração escrito ''BFF'' que todas ela usavam.

_Vou indo mãe tchau! bom trabalho.

_Tchau filha boa aula!.

**Na casa de ino...**

**_**Filha! levanta ta na hora de ir a escola!

_Aaaaa mãe só mas um pouquinho...

_Nem pensar mocinha...! você demora muito para se arrumar

A mãe de ino trabalhava em uma loja de flores e o pai dela nas empresas yamanaca

_Aff...mãe...

tim... dom... a campainha tocou...

_Oi sakura que bom que você veio a ino não quer levantar de jeito nenhum!

_Pode deichar tia, eu vou lá acorda essa priguiçosa

no quarto de ino sakura chegou de pontinha de pé pegou um traveçeiro e começou a dar traviçeirada em ino

_Acorda ino porca!

_SAKURA TESTUDA EU E PEGO!

_QUERO SÓ VÊ! VOCÊ MAL CONSEGUE LEVANTAR

Ino pegou outro travesseiro e correu a trás de sakura

_Agora eu te peguei Sakura!

_Pego nada eu fiz isso pra você levantar e funciono direitinho

_VOCÊ ME PAGA TESTUDA!

_Duvido, vai se arrumar porca.

Depois de um tempo ino já estava arrumada com o uniforme escolar , mas tinha o cabelo preso como rabo de cavalo e um pregadeirinha azul e o cordão prata em formato de coração escrito ''BFF''

_Até que em fim se arrumo já tava na hora né filha

_Mãe você demora tanto quanto eu demoro, não pode nem falar nada.

_Sua mãe tem ração ino , agente ainda tem que passar na casa da hinata e das outras meninas.

_Vou tomar meu café e agente vai...

_Vamos sakura eu já terminei...

_Tá bom ino, tchau tia até mas tarde!

_Tchau sakura!, tchau filha!

_Tchau mãe!

**Na casa da hinata...**

_Bom dia neji-san...

_Bom dia hinata

Neji e hinata acordavam sozinhos, as vezes neji acordava hinata.

_Senta hinata, vamos tomar café rápido estamos atrasados

_Arigatô neji-san mas eu vou com as meninas...

Hinata já estava arrumada com o uniforme escolar e não podia esquecer o cordão em formato de coração prata escrito ''BFF''.

toc... toc...

_Eu abro neji

_Oi hinata ainda bem que você já esta arrumada

quem tava na porta era sakura ino tenten e temari, sakura e ino encontraram elas no meio do caminho.

_Oi meninas... podem entrar...

Tenten falava pelos cotovelos sem se dar conta da presença de neji

_Hinata você está linda e...

Tenten falava mas parou e fico pasma ao ver neji, não estava preparada para velo

temari vendo que tenten tava em uma situação díficil puxou assunto.

_Então meninas vamos?

_Vamos...

tenten falo indo em direção a porta

_Tá bom, tchau Neji...

_Tchau hinata tome cuidado

**No meio do caminho...**

**_**Tenten-chan por que você fico daquele jeito quando viu o neji...?

_Hinata, tem muita coisa que você precisa saber...

_Como assim...?

_Bom ontem eu briguei com o neji a sakura com o sasuke a temari com o shikamaru e a ino com o sai..., só você hinata fico de fora.

_Sério meninas, que ruim

_Mas foi até melhor assim eu nem tava TÃO...! interessada nele assim não acha meninas?

todas concordaram com sakura

acho melhor agente ir andando se não agente se atrassa

**Na casa do naruto**

_Naruto levanta você tenque ir a escola

_Calma ta cedo

_Naruto já falei pra você levantar...

_NARUTOO!

_AAAi não grita!

_Então levanta!

Os pais de naruto morreu em um acidente de carro dez de então naruto mora com seu tio Jiraya que também herdou as empresas ''Uzumaki''

toc... toc...

_Tem alguém batendo na porta, eu vou atender e quando eu volta quero você pronto...

_Olá sasuke que bom que você veio

_Oi tio jirayra, cadê o naruto?

_ O naruto está lá em cima botando o uniforme

Os meninos também tinham uniforme usavam uma causa azul com uma blusa branca uma gravata azul e um tênis preto.

_naruto seu baca anda logo vamos nos atrazar

_Caaalma sasukeee

toc toc

_Oi neji entra...

junto com neji estava sai e shikamaru.

_Naruto esta lá em cima

_Oi sasuke não sabia que você também estava aqui

_Oi neji...

sasuke como sempre sério

_Vamos pessoal já estou pronto!

_Finalmente né naruto...

_Sai você como sempre apressado

_Vamos logo,tchau tio

_tchau naruto, tchau garotos até mas

_tchau...

falaram todos juntos

**Na escola...**

**_**Ei,Sakura olha quem tá vindo ali

_aaaa tenten... por favor... ele não..

sakura falou com cara de desanimo

_Bem feito sakura aposto que ele vai te chamar pra ir ao baile com ele

_Nem mande asar ino

_Bom dia sakura

_Oi lee...

sakura falo com cara de tédio.

lee era o menino que perturbava sakura jurando amor eterno mesmo depois de levar um baita fora dela ainda ensiste em tentar conquista ela...

_Vou deixar vocês conversarem sozinhos vem meninas

ino levou as meninas embora deichando lee e sakura sozinhos mas não perdeu a oportunidade de susurra no ouvido de sakura ''eu disse que você me pagaria sakura'' e mandar um olhar debochado para ela que retruco com um olhar de vingança

_Está sabendo do baile sakura?

_Estou lee, mas nem vem que eu não vou com você!

_Por que sakura?

_Lee você sabe... lembra da ultima vez?

_flash back_

__ _sakura... oi_

__Oi... você ...?_

__Meu nome é lee, Sakura faz muito tempo que eu quero ti dizer isso eu te amo _

__O QUE?! COMO ASSIM VOCÊ MAL ME CONHECE!_

__Dez da primeira vez que eu te vi eu te amei por favor namora comigo?_

__Garoto! você é estranho com certeza não!_

_Fim do flah back_

_Sakura mas seus sentimentos devem ter mudado pelo menos um pouco

TRIM TRIM TRIM...

lee foi interrompido pelo sinal

_Lee o sinal toco eu vou para sala adeus...

**Na sala de aula...**

_E ai sakura como foi com o sombracêlhudo? hahaha

_Eu te mato ino!

_E disse que ia mi vingar...

_INO!

a briga das meninas foram interrompidas pelo professor que entrou na sala de aula.

_Bom dia alunos... vejo que vocês hoje estão animados não é sakura e ino?

O professor era kakashi dava aula de dramática, com quem rolaram boatos que ele foi pego aos beijos com a diretora tsunade na direção até agora não se sabe se é verdade...

_Bom dia professor...

enquanto o professor estava falando tinha um grupo de meninos tentando entrar de fininho na sala.

_Vejo que tem gente chego atrasado não é naruto, sasuke,sai,neji,shikamaru? espero que tenha uma boa descupa...

_É que o baca do naruto se atraso professor

_Ei sasuke seu teme não me dedura!

_Creio que o naruto não te seguro pelo pé e ti prendeu para você não vir, não é sasuke...?

A sala caiu na gargalhada

_HAHAHA bem feito dobe!

naruto foi o que mas riu

_Vão se sentar depois da aula quero falar com vocês

_Narutooo o que você fez dessa vez?

_Eu não fiz nada eu juro neji

_Calma meninos o naruto não fez nada

_Que bom, então o que aconteceu?

_No final da aula vocês vão saber, agora vão se sentar

sasuke quando foi si sentar olhou para sakura que fecho a cara para ele, e logo em seguida viu um lugar vago atrás dela e achou divertido implicar com ela a aula intera.

_Bom pessoal vocês leram o livro que eu mandei ler?

sakura acho, que era um boa oportunidade de implicar com sasuke.

sakura levantou a mão

_Pode falar sakura

_Romeu era um playboyzinho CHATO e TEME que se achava então julieta preferil morrer do que ficar com ele

A sala caiu na gargalhada

sasuke percebeu a indireta e retrucou.

_E julieta era um garota IRRITANTE que perturbava o romeu

A sala caiu na gargalhada de novo

E sakura não deixou barato.

_Melhor ser irritante do que ser um BACA que se acha sem poder

_XIIIIII começou...

falou o professor com cara de tédio sabia que teria que mandar um sermão.

_Melhor ser baca do que uma patricinha metida a rockeira

_Melhor ser patricinha do que um GROSSO ignorante não acha meninas?

_É verdade sakura

todas apoiaram sakura

_O que vocês tão querendo dizer com isso ?

os garotos também se meteram

a sala inteira tava ligada na discução deles, afinal era um duelo de titãns as garotas mas populares VS os garotos mas populares.

_EI VOCÊS, PAREM COM ISSO !

kakashi fico nervoso.

_VOCÊS PARECEM CRIANÇAS!

kakashi foi interrompido pela diretora que entrou na sala.

_O que está acontecendo aqui! da pra ouvir essa muvuca lá da sala dos professores!

_Esses alunos aqui que estão em um bate boca

_Quem ?

_Sasuke,sakura,sai,ino,neji,tenten,shikamaru e temari

_Sakura..., logo você, minha aluna mas exemplar

_Desculpa tsunade-sama é esse garoto que me irrita!

_EU?! você é que é irritante!

_PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!

tsunade se irritou

_Vocês oitos vão cuidar da decoração da festa de formatura como castigo

_O QUE?!

todos falaram juntos.

_Mas tsu...

_Sem mas tenten! ... essa é minha decisão final...

todos abaixaram a cabeça.

_ Pode continuar a aula kakashi ...

O tempo foi passando...

trim... trim...

_Bom gente a aula acabo quero que leiam o livro que eu passei, até a próxima aula

_Então professor o que ouve que você queria falar com agente?

sasuke pergunto para o professor.

_É que eu queria saber se ainda rola aquele boato...

_Que boato?

sai estava sem entende nada era aluno novo.

_Você sabe neji, quele que eu tava com a diretora na sala dos professores e...

_Xiiii professor, nem precisa falar mas nada, já até sabemos...

falou naruto querendo rir

_Ainda rola os boatos?

kakashi tava bem preocupado.

_As vezes professor mas já tá sumindo, mas por que esse interesse?

falo neji descontraido.

_Por nada só pra saber

kakashi deu um suspiro de alivio.

**enquanto isso as meninas...**

_Nossa sakura, olha a onde você nos meteu!

falou tenten indignada.

_ Meninas calma... até que vai ser divertido fazer a decoração do baile, o ruim vai ser trabalhar ao lado do TEME do sasuke

as meninas sairam da sala e foram caminhando até o armário.

_Falando nisso sakura quantas pessoas já te convidaram?

_Umas quatro tenten ...

_E você aceito algum?

_Não...

_Eu também não

_Gente vamos para o refeitório estou morrendo de fome...

_Ino vai acabar ficando gorda!

_Isso é inveja

_Cala a boca porca

**Na sala os meninos...**

**_**EI, sasuke por quê vocês brigaram daquele jeito ?

_É uma longa história naruto...

Falou neji se aproximando

_Vamos para o refeitório pessoal...

falou sai

_Bora

falou todos juntos

**Enquanto isso na cantina as meninas...**

_SAKURAAA olha quem tá vindo falar com você, nada mas nada menos que ITACHI!

itachi também era muito popular uma série a mas que sakura irmão de sasuke.

_Oi sakura tudo bem?

sakura fico pasma

_Será que ele vai me convidar para o baile?

pensou sakura olhando aquela escultura a sua frente com um sorriso sedutor.

_Tudo sim e você?

sakura foi interrompida por hinata.

_Sakura...agente vai ali rápidinho... depois agente volta

hinata saco logo o que sakura queria

_Vamos meninas?

todas concordaram menos ino

_Vamos ino?

agora quem falou foi temari

_Mas...

_Sem mas ino vamos!

___Tá bom tenten...

_Divirtam-se

_Sakura sua sortuda o que eles veem em você?

pensou ino um pouco chateada.

sakura mando um olhar vingativo para ino que foi embora indiguinada

_Então sakura já tem um par para o baile?

_Não

_Aposto que muitos te convidaram né?

_É mas eu tô esperando o cara certo

_Será que eu posso ser esse cara?

itachi foi com tudo para cima de sakura, e a coitadinha fazia de tudo para ele não perceber que ela estava fascinada por ele.

_Depende?

por mas que sakura estava boba por ele a convidar mesmo assim soube se fazer de dificil

_Do quê ?

_De como você vai me pedir?

_Se é assim então tá

Itachi subiu em cima da mesa e deu um berro que até fora da escola dava para ouvir

_EI PESSOAL EU QUERO QUE TODOS PRESTEM ATENÇÃO!

todo mundo no refeitório parou para ver o que itachi ia falar.

_Itachi o que você tá fazendo?

falou sakura sem entender.

_Você falou que dependia de como eu pediria então, espero que goste

falou itachi com um risso sarcático

_SAKURA HARUNO, ACEITA IR AO BAILE COMIGO?

todas as meninas queriam estar no lugar de sakura naquela hora.

sakura ficou MUITO surpresa ninguém tinha feito isso para ela por mas popular que ela seja.

nesse momento sasuke e os meninos já estavam no refeitório, e o sasuke ficou olhando diretamente para sakura para saber o que ela ia fazer.

sakura vendo sasuke ali não pensou duas vezes.

_CLARO QUE ACEITO

todo mundo aplaudiu gritando: AÊEEEEEE...

sasuke ouvindo a resposta da haruno ficou surpreso e sem se dar conta esmagou seu iorgute que estava na bandeja.

_Sasuke ta tudo bem?

pergunto neji preocupado com o amigo.

_Claro não podia estar melhor...

falou sasuke mas sério do que o normal.

_Então vamos comer!

falou naruto animado.

**no banheiro as meninas...**

**_**SAKURAA não acredito que você vai com o ITACHI aquela perfeição

tenten estava eufórica pela a amiga.

_Eu sei nem eu acredito

_Espero que venha uma perfeição para querer ir comigo

falou agora ino

_Claro que vai vir somos lindas não precisamos daqueles bacas

falou temari tentando animar a amigas.

_Ei espera ai, HINATA você vai com o naruto ?

quando temari pergunto hinata corou absurdamente

_E...eu na...não sei...

_Vai sim hinata daqui a pouco ele te convida que bom que pelo menos você se safo de brigar

hinata ficou quieta e corou.

_meninas agente tenque ir fala com a tsunade pra saber que horas agente vai ter que vir pra cá para fazer a decoração do baile

lembrou temari.

_É mesmo vamos logo

**no meio do caminho...**

**_**Ino olha quem tá vindo na sua direção

_Oi ino...

Quem falava com ino era pain, amigo de itachi e que também era popular.

_O...oi pain

agora quem gaguejava era ino que fico babando ao velo falar com ela.

_Ino nos vamos indo na frente depois agente se fala

sakura vendo ino boba ao ver pain percebeu que ela ia querer ficar sozinha com ele

_Tchau meninas

_Então ino você vai ao baile?

_Vou...

ino falava tentando disfarça o interesse fingindo não está ligando muito para o que ele falava.

_E... você já tem acompanhante ino ?

_Não...

_Será que você me daria a honra de ti levar ao baile?

_Claro vai ser um prazer...

ino corou.

_Então... até mas ino...

_Até pain...

ino ainda não acreditava que pain avia convidado ela

ino encontrou as meninas no meio do caminho

_ENTÃO INO CONTA TUDOO

temari euforica

_ EU VOU AO BAILE COM ELE!

todas ela deram um gritinho e pularam.

_Sério ino que bom, e ai, conta como foi...

as meninas foram andando e nem perceberam que sai estava ali escondido ouvindo tudo que não evitor em dá um soco no armário.

as meninas tinham acabado de falar com tsunade e ficaram indiguinada por ter que fazer a decoração com os meninos mas acabaram aceitando

_Meninas eu vou indo tenho que passar no trabalho da minha mãe depois agente se fala

_Ta bom tenten depois eu passo lá na sua casa

disse temari

_Tá bom temari até mas meninas...

no meio do caminho para o trabalho de sua mãe tinha alguém se aproximando

_Oi tenten...

quem falava era deidara também amigo de itachi e pain e era popular.

tenten fico surpresa ao ver ele falando com ela eles nunca tinham se falado.

_Oi deidara tudo bem?

_Tudo sim e com você?

_Estou bem obrigada

_Então, animada para ir ao baile?

_Está animada eu estou mas ainda não tenho um par

_Como pode uma menina tão bonita não ter par?

_É a vida

tenten falou e deu uma risadinha.

_Escuta eu também não tenho um par quer ir comigo?

Tenten viu neji atras dela então lembrou da discussão que tiveram e não pensou duas vezes

_Pode ser...

neji ouviu ela falando ficou vermelho de raiva mas se controlou, ele viu a primeira rua na sua frente e entrou

_Então eu vou te acompanhar até em casa tudo bem para você?

deidara ficou um pouco corado tenten também

_Claro

por dentro tenten estava pulando de alegria a primeira coisa que faria quando chegasse em casa seria ligar para as amiga e contar a novidade.

**enquanto isso as meninas...**

**_**Meninas eu também vou indo eu ainda tenho que passar na casa da tenten

_Temari eu acho que você não vai querer ir embora agora

sakura falou com um risso sarcatico

_Por que?

_Olha quem vem na sua direção..

_Oi temari...

_Vamos... andando meninas até amanhã temari...

hinata percebeu de novo mas agora com temari e deixou eles sozinhos.

_Dinovo? isso tá ficando injuativo

falou ino com cara de tédio

_Cala boca ino!

sakura susurrou no ouvido de ino e deu um puxão no seu braço

_Não liga para ela não ela é doida assim mesmo,vamos meninas

falou sakura tentando tira a tensão que ino deixou com sua frase.

_Então temari namorando muito?

quem falava com ela era sasori que também era popular e amigo de itachi e dos demais amigos

_Eu? imagina! nem par para o baile tenho

_Se você quiser eu posso ir com você também não tenho um par...

_Seria ótimo!, quero disser... tudo bem

temari sempre fala demais da conta.

Temari corou e sasori também.

_E... quer que eu e ti leve para casa temari ?

_Seria bom... quero dizer sim

_Então vamos...

Temari e deidara sairam da escola.

Shikamaru tinha ouvido tudo mas não fez nada apenas fecho a cara e foi embora foi embora.

**enquanto isso sakura e hinata...**

sakura e hinata caminhavão indo para casa

**_**Hinata que carinha é essa?

_Bom... é que eu...não sei se o naruto vai me convidar para o baile...

hinata falou corando e batendo os dedos

_Que bonitinho hinata fica tranguila ele vai te convidar

_Você acha... sakura-chan...?

_Claro até por que ele está bem atrás da gente

sakura não conseguiu prender um risinho,sabia que o naruto tinha ouvido tudo e que a hinata morreria quando descobrise.

_O que?

_OI Hinata!

_Na...na..naruto-kun você tava ai esse tempo todo?

_Bom eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos tchau hinata eu te ligo mas tarde...

sakura deixou os dois sozinho

_Na...ruto-kun eu...

_Calma hinata não precisa ficar tão nervosa, eu vim aqui para te convidar para ir ao baile...

naruto tinha ouvido a conversa toda mas sabia que ela ia ficar muito envergonhada mas que o normal se ele tocasse no assunto.

_Você vai querer ir comigo?

_Sim...se...seria um... prazer naruto-kun...

hinata estava mas vermelha que o vermelho.

_Que bom,eu não saberia com que ir se não fosse com você,VEM! vou te levar para tomar um sorvete

_Na...

_Não se preocupe hinata eu te levo para casa depois eu prometo

naruto deu um belo sorriso e saiu levando ela.

**enquanto isso sakura...**

**_**Nossa... hoje o dia foi cheio...

_Hã?

sakura percebeu que estava sendo seguida e andou mas de pressa,só que não deu certo depois do nada saiu três homens de dentro de um beco.

_Ora Ora o que temos aqui uma menina endefesa

Falou um dos três homens, um deles a segurou.

_ME SOLTA, SOCORRO!

sakura chutou no meio das pernas do homen que a segurava que começou a gritar, e tentou fugir mas o outro a segurou.

_Tentando fugir? para quê agente vai se diverti muito ainda...

_**bom pessoal essa parte acaba aqui resolvi deixar um pouco de suspense para a próxima para apimentar a FanFiction...**_

_**espero que tenham gostado até a próxima beiju**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**olá Hennaele muito obrigada pelo seu comentário eu tinha desistido de terminar essa fanfiction pensei que não estava agrando mas se você gostou eu vou continuar pessoal aqui está mas um capitulo fresquinho para vocês, gente comenten a minha fanfiction isso ajuda muito a autora, ainda mas eu novata nesse ramo,espero que gostem boa leitura...**_

_**mas uma coisinha os personagens são do tio kishi**_

**Festa dos sonhos**

_**_**_Você tem certeza que ninguém sabe desse esconderijo?

falou um dos capangas

_Claro eu fiquei sabendo que só quem sabia era um garotinho que brincava aqui mas já fas muito tempo

_Ótimo...

sakura estava amarrada eles tinham a levado para um esconderijo.

_O que vocês querem comigo?

sakura estava desesperada

_ hahaha, mocinha ingenua, seu pai é dono das empresas haruno, não é?

_Por que você quer saber?

_Digamos que ele pagará uma fortuna por você hahaha

_Que cabelo lindo você tem ?, acho que vou tirar um pedaço dele para mandar de lembrança para seu pai hahahaha

sakura chorava como uma criança

_NÃO, ME SOLTA SOCORRO!

já era tarde eles tinham cortado o cabelo de sakura na altura do pescoço

sakura tinha muito orgulho de seus cabelos rosas grandes e macios

Os sequestradores riam dela até que ouviram um barulho...

_O que foi isso? você disse que ninguém sabia desse lugar!

_Mas ninguém sabia chefe!

uma figura de cabelos negros e olhos de ônix falava com os sequestradores

_VOCÊS... soltem ela agora!

_SASUKE-KUN VOCÊ VEIO ME SALVAR !

_E se eu não quiser?, o que vai fazer? playboyzinho... hahaha

Os sequestradores ria de sasuke

_Isso

Quando sasuke falou foi indireção a um dos capangas e atacou ele com um golpe que aprendeu nas aulas de box, e acertou e cheio

depois os outros foram a tacar sasuke que desviou e logo em seguida bateu a cabeça de um contra o outro, que desmaiaram.

_Sasuke-kun...

_Vamos sair daqui antes que eles acordem

sasuke a desamarrou e a pegou no colo e a levou para a casa dele

os dois não falavam nada até que sasuke foi surpreendido por um inesperado abraço

_Arigatô!... sasuke-kun...

sakura falava chorando

sasuke estava bastante surpreso mas devolveu o abraso, depois os olhos se crusaram e ficaram assim por um bom tempo

sakura estava se sentindo protegida estando envolvida por aqueles braços fortes.

_Tá tudo bem agora sakura...

depois de um tempo sakura já tinha se recuperado do susto e os dois começaram a conversar.

_Sasuke... como sabia que eu estava lá?

_Não sabia, mas brincava lá quando era criança,as vezes gosto de ir lá para lembrar da minha infância

_Se não fosse por você sasuke-kun eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo...

sasuke e sakura firaram em silêncio por um tempo

_Sakura toma o meu casaco você deve estar com frio

_ Arigatô, sasuke-kun posso te fazer um pergunta?

_Claro

_Por que você ficou tão irritado quando eu falei aquilo dos meus pais?

_Sakura...eu não comento isso com ninguém

_Se você não quiser fala tudo bem

sasuke deu um suspiro

_Eu vou contar,ouve um assalto na minha casa onde meu pai e minha mãe morreram,quem ia morrer era eu mas minha mãe entro na frente da bala, e meu pai quando viu minha mãe tentou atacar um deles que atirou no meu pai

_Nossa sasuke me desculpa...

_Não precisa pedir desculpa sakura

_Deve ter sido horrivel para você e seu irmão

_Itachi até hoje se culpa

_Por quê sasuke-kun?

_Por que antes do assalto ele tinha discutido com os nossos pais e saiu de casa e deichou a porta aberta, isso facilitou a entrada dos bandidos

_Nossa sasuke... que terrivel

_Mas já passou sakura é melhor esquecer e seguir em frente

sasuke perdebe que anoiteceu

_Sakura vou te levar para casa já está anoitecendo

_Tudo bem sasuke-kun

sasuke levou sakura para casa, mas os dois ficaram parados en frente a casa de sakura e sem querer os olhos se cruzaram de novo.

_Sakura você tem certeza de que vai ao baile com itachi?

_Sasuke para falar a verdade eu não sei mas itachi é legal divertido e...

sasuke estava ficando com raiva, e sakura percebeu e parou de elogiar ele

_Então... acho melhor eu entrar e... sasuke, acho melhor a gente não comentar nada com ninguém sobre esse acontecimento

_Tudo bem também acho então tchau

na hora do tchau sasuke deu dois beijos na buchecha de sakura e sem querer enconsta metade dos labios dele nos de sakura que coraram

sasuke foi embora, e sakura entrou em casa com um sorriso que não conseguia tirar do rosto

quando sakura chegou em casa sua mãe não estava lá nem seu pai, ela ficou preocupada, mas depois viu uma mensagem no celular de sua mãe que dizia:

_**filha eu e seu pai viajamos a trabalho,quero dizer seu pai foi a trabalho eu fui acompanhar ele,não se preocupe tem comida na geladeira beijos filha .**_

sakura se tranguilizou e teve um ótima ideia acho que era um oportunidade perfeita para um festa de pijama com as amigas

sakura vai até seu quarto pega o telefone e liga para hinata

_Alô

_Oi neji, aqui é a sakura a hinata ta ai?

_Está sim espera que eu vou chamar ela...

hinata pega o telefone

_Oi sakura tudo bem?

_Tudo sim hinata,eu estou ligando para chamar você para uma festa do pijama aqui em casa, meus pais viajaram, que tal? pode vir?

_Hum...vai ser divertido, tudo bem, eu vou falar com neji , meu pai também viajou só eu e neji estamos qui em casa

_Então tá bom hinata vem pra cá o mas cedo que você puder,e passa na casa da temari e da tenten e chama elas também

hinata morava perto da casa de temari e da tenten

_Ta bom sakura, até daqui a pouco, beijo

_Beijo hinata

sakura desligou o telefone e logo em seguida ligou para ino

_Alô

_Oi ino sou eu sakura

_Oi sakura o que ouve?

_Bom, é que meus pais viajaram então eu decidi dá um festa do pijama aqui em casa topa?

_Tudo bem sakura vai ser legal eu vou avisar meus pais

_Então tá ino, estou te esperando beijos

_Beijos

sakura desligou seu telefone e ficou pensando o que era aquele ''Arigatô''

**Na casa de hinata e neji...**

**_**Neji-san eu vou dormi na casa da sakura ela vai dar um festa de pijama os pais dela viajaram tudo bem pra você?

_Tudo bem sim hinata mas e... quem vai tá lá?

neji queria saber se tenten ia esta lá

_Todas nós neji, eu,tenten,temari,ino

_Entendi...

_Já vou indo neji ainda tenho que passar na casa da tenten e temari

_Tá bom então até amanhã na escola

_Tá bom neji tchau

_Tchau hinata

**Na casa de sakura...**

TIM... TIM...

Era a campanhia tocava sakura foi atender que estava na porta era ino,hinata,tenten e temari, hinata,tenten e temari aviam encontrado ino no meio do caminho

_Oi meninas entrem hoje a casa é toda nossa

falava sakura euforica

as meninas estavam pasma de boca aberta levou um susto ao ver sakura com cabelo curto,elas não conseguiam acreditar o cabelo de sakura era o seu maior orgulho

_SA...SAKURA SEU CABELO! O QUE VOCÊ VEZ GAROTA!

quem gritava era ino e as outras estavam de boca aberta

_Calma meninas eu vou explicar tudo...

_Acho bom mesmo sakura

falava temari nervosa

depois de um tempo sakura conto tudo

depois as meninas ficaram bem mas calmas

_Nossa sakura que susto você deve ter levado...

quem falava era hinata

_Não credito que o sasuke que te ajudou, mas pelo menos um daqueles bacas fez alguma coisa

tenten falou com voz autoritária

quando uma delas brigavam com um garoto era como se todas tivessem brigado com ele

_verdade tenten

as meninas estranharam mas depois de um tempo todas elas já tinham se acustumado com o cabelo de sakura e mudaram de assunto

_Nossa sakura essa festa do pijama vai ser divertida todas as festas de pijama que agente fez nossos pais estavam em casa, hoje vai ser diferente!

falou ino pulando no sofá da casa de sakura

_Isso mesmo meninas a casa é toda nossa , enquanto vocês estavam vindo, eu passei no mercado e comprei rámen chiclete balas e comprei algumas coisas pra gente fazer bagunça na cozinha, e aluguei alguns filmes...

sakura falou tirando as coisas da sacola de supermecado

_Quais filmes sakura?

_Bom tenten eu comprei de terror de comédia e romance e um filme de garota que nenhum garoto veria

_Qual o nome sakura?

_O de terror temari é ''pesadelo'' o de comédia se chama ''TED'' o de romance ''PS eu te amo'' e o de garota que nenhum garoto veria é ''meninas malvadas2''

_NOSSA QUE SHOW SAKURA VOCÊ LEU NOSSOS PENSAMENTOS!

falou ino pegando o filme de ''garotas que nenhum garoto veria''

_Com certeza ino

temari falou pegando o de terror, temari ama filme de terror

_Sakura adorei esse filme, parece ser engraçado

tenten adorava comédia

_Mas eu prefiro meninas malvasa 2

falo ino pegando o filme

_E... o de romance foi para mim e para hinata...

sakura falou corando

_PERAI PESSOAL, STOP, eu pensei que a unica apaixonada aqui fosse a hinata?

quando ino falou isso hinata corou absurdamente

_E...e...u ino?

_Você sim hinata ! mas você sakura ?

sakura corou

_Esquece o que eu falei meninas não aconteceu nada esqueçe vamos ver o filme _(__droga falei de mas)_

sakura tentava disfarça, e pensou

_Sakura...conta tudo agora

todas foram se aproximando de sakura

_Então se vocês insistem...VÃO TEQUE ME PEGAR PRIMEIRO!

sakura taco um almofada nelas e saiu correndo rindo

_VOLTA AQUI AGORA SAKURA!

falou temari correndo junto com as meninas

**Na casa de sasuke...**

**_**Itachi eu vou na casa do naruto não me espere

sasuke e itachi moravam sosinhos, até por que itachi era de maior tinha 18 anos

_Tudo bem sasuke

trim..trim...

_Alô

_Oi sasuke sou eu naruto,

_Oi naruto eu estava indo ai agora

_Nem precisa...

_Por quê?

_Sabe, meu tio trouce uma mulher aqui pra casa, e você sabe que eu gosto que ele fassa isso por que eu posso pedir o que eu quiser

_Sei naruto, o que é que tem?

_É que dessa vez eu pensei alto,mandei ele alugar uma casa só para mim passar a noite, ele negou mas depois que eu ameacei contar para ela que a ultima vez que ele fez xixi na cama foi ontem ele deixou

_Mas naruto você tem medo de ficar sozinho

_Eu sei sasuke só que vocês também vão passar a noite aqui, o que acha?

_É naruto vai ser legal, sem ninguém para mandar agente dormi ou desligar o video game.

_Mas a onde é a casa?

_A é simples é casa do lado da casa da sakura

_O que naruto? do lado?

_Qual o problema ela nem vai ver agente mesmo

_Então tá bom naruto daqui a pouco eu to ai

_Me encontra lá,tchau

_Tchau

_Itachi eu não vou dormi em casa hoje vou pegar umas roupas e vou sair

_Vai dormi a onde?

_Na casa do naruto

_Então tudo bem até amanhã

_Vou indo...

**Na casa de sakura**

**_**Sakura ainda bem que agente aquele dia no shopping comprou essas camisolas

_Com cem certeza ino

As meninas usavam um camisola linda sakura usava uma camisola que era um vestido rosa transparente curto

Ino usava um vestido também usava um iqual ao de sakura só que roxo

hinata também usava um iqual só que da cor azul claro

tenten da cor vermelha e temari da cor preta e todas elas usavam um shortinho curto por debaixo colado

geralmente ela não se vetiam assim nas festas do pijama, se vestiam mas desentes mas como só tavam elas ali, fizeram tudo que deu na cabeça

_Então meninas o que vamos fazer primeiro, ver filme comer bestereira ou Falar mal das pessoas que não gostamos ou...VERDADE OU CONSEGUÊNCIA

_Com certeza verdade ou conseguência

falou sakura batendo na mão das meninas

_EI meninas que barulho foi esse?, achei que a casa aqui do lado estava vazia

_Mas estava, vamos ver o que tá acontecendo

as meninas foram em direção a porta ela esperavam que fosse algum gato mas se deparam com cinco meninos parados em frente a a porta da outra casa

_O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

os meninos não conseguiam responder estavam babando as meninas que nem se deram conta que estavam de camisola transparente

Quando as meninas se deram conta ficaram parecendo um pimentão hinata estava quase desmaiando de tanta vergonha

_Nos...nos

os meninos não conseguiam parar de olhar e de baba e nem conseguiam responder

depois de BASTANTE tempo eles conseguiram se recuperar pelo menos um pouco

_Bom nos vamos passar a noite aqui nessa casa

falou sasuke corado e não conseguia tirar os olhos da haruno

_Sério?

sakura falou corando ainda mas

_Sim

_Então tá... agente se vê

falou tenten extrematente envergonhada pela sua roupa

_Hinata, você... tá linda

quando hinata escuto isso do naruto ia desmaiar só que sakura não deixou

_Na...na...na

hinata não conseguia falar nada apenas se esconder atrás de sakura

_tchau meninos...

falou ino

_Tchau meninas

falou sai

eles estavam tão envergonhados que nem conseguiam brigar

as meninas entraram na casa de sakura e os meninos na alugada

**As meninas...**

**_**Sakura o que foi aquilo!

falou temari tentando tirar o corado do rosto

_Por quê eles tinham que alugar a casa logo hoje!

falou tenten indignada

_Com certeza tenten

falou ino pegando um copo de aquá

_Meninas o melhor a se fazer é esquecer e continuar a nossa festa do pijama

todas concordaram com sakura

_É sakura você tem razão...

_Então verdade ou conseguência?

falou sakura

_Só se for agora...

falou ino e todas bateram a mão um nas outras

**Os meninos**

**_**Cara você viu...?

_O quê naruto?

falou sasuke ainda meio tonto pela cena da haruno com camisola

_A hinata como tava gata!

naruto botou enfasê no enorme

_naruto mas respeito com a minha irmã quer morrer?!

_Foi mal neji mas verdade seja dita...

_NARUTOO!

_Calma neji ele é assim mesmo esqueçe esse baca

falou sasuke tentando alivia a barra do naruto

_Ei pessoal o que vamos fazer primeiro?

pergunto sai

_vamos jogar video game até amanheçer

naruto fala com os olhos brilhando

_Calma naruto não se esqueça que amanhã tem aula, vamos jogar video game mas não até amanheçer né

**as meninas...**

as meninas comeram besteira viram todos os filmes que sakura alugou fizeram bagunça na cozinha falaram das meninas chatas do colégio e prefiriram deixar verdade ou conseguência pro final

_meninas acho que vai ser chato jogar verdade ou conseguencia por que sabemos de todos os nossos segredo não temos nenhum segredo uma com a outra

_sabe seria bom jogar com outras pessoas não acha meninas?

ino falou com uma carinha sarcastica e todas entenderam logo

_então mas como faremos para jogar com ele?

_Calma tenten eu tive uma ideia

sakura falava com um sorriso

**Os meninos...**

_Naruto! você é muito ruim mesmo mata logo ele!

_Calma sasuke eu já to quase lá!

os meninos estavam jogando video game mas foram imterrompidos pela campainha

_Deixa que eu atendo

disse sai que lava um susto ao abrir a porta

_Me..ninas o que vocês fazem aqui?

_Olá meninos...

**Então pessoal é isso espero que tenham gostado pode deixar que eu vou continuar ^^**


End file.
